Marion Corvus
Marion Corvus Marion Elizabeth Corvus (2133-) is a veteran of the First Contact War, former Alliance Corsair and C-Sec Detective. = Early Life Marion was born to Elizabeth and Benjamin Corvus sometime in the year 2133 in New York City. In 2137 her younger sister Robin Corvus was born shortly before the tragic death of their mother. The death of their mother proved to be a breaking point for their father who would go on to abuse his two daughters for years to come. Their father's abuse and alcoholism forced Marion to act as the guardian for her younger sister. Often ridiculed for her abnormal height (a towering 6'4) Marion's habit for school yard fights eventually turned into a career in an underground boxing ring that employed younger fighters. However the Corvus' sisters childhood came to an abrupt close when during one of their father's drunken assaults upon her younger sister Marion murdered her father with his own gun. The death of their father drove the inseparable Corvus sisters apart sending Robin to an Orphanage in Brooklyn while Marion enlisted in the Systems Alliance Navy soon after. Military Service Marion enlisted in the Alliance during the military's formative years. She caught early recognition for her skill in hand to hand combat and weapons training yet her combative and standoffish attitude caused concern among the Alliance's medical officers. Marion was eventually diagnosed with an Antisocial personality disorder that threatened to stunt her military career. However the fallout from her disorder never came to pass after the Alliance was propelled into the First Contact War with the Turians in 2157. Marion was among the Marines who fought off the turian occupation during the conflict and was privately commended by the Alliance for her impressive number of enemy combatants killed in action during the brief war. Her performance during the occupation of Shanxi caught the attention of the Navy and Marion was named one of the first Corsairs during the founding of the secretive task force. For years Marion diffused sensitive situations by assassinating targets of Alliance interest and completing a number of black ops many of which she embarked upon entirely on her own. Her military service came to a close in 2162 one year after meeting the woman who would eventually become her wife. Personal History Marion Corvus first met Sarah when she rescued her from a squad of turian soldiers during the occupation of Shanxi. She would later be reunited with the woman in 2161 on the planet Elysium during the marine's shore leave. The two women quickly developed a romantic relationship and married sometime in the year 2162. Immediately after their marriage Marion and Sarah settled down on the Citadel where Marion was soon named one of the first human detectives in Citadel Security due in no small part to her military service. In 2164 their son Daniel Corvus was born through insemination with Sarah Corvus carrying and giving birth to the child. During the four years that followed her child's birth Marion headed a task force against the rapidly growing threat of gang violence in the wards. Category:Characters